Euro Tunnel
by Electra Minos
Summary: All Arthur wanted was to secretly visit Alfred for a weekend. But someone else has other plans.  One-Shot WARNING:YAOI Don't like don't read and all that jazz!


It was a busy day at St Pancras International. Arthur had just stepped off of his train and was crushed in the rush hour panic. He was able to work his way to the information desk to check his train times. He needed to go to Heathrow Airport for his plane to America. He was visiting Alfred for a weekend. It had been a while since they had been together, it was always fun visiting him. Though they tended to spend a lot of time in Alfred's bedroom. Arthur quickly shook his head and focused on his route. He needed to find the next train to take him out. Finding the next train he started to walk through the station. As he walked on he passed through the crowds with suitcase in hand. He pulled it along behind him, looking for a seat. It was going to be a while before his train came in. He stopped at a nearby café stopping to pick up some sandwiches and his most loved cup of tea. Sitting down he started to sip his tea. Little did he notice the pair of eye's watching him. A girl with brown hair sat watching him, he eyes shifting between the bag and Arthur. She crept forwards, checking he hadn't spotted her before she struck. In no time at all she had grabbed hold of Arthur's suitcase and was sprinting away at top speed.

"Hey! Come back here!" England quickly gave chase to the girl, dodging through the other passengers. The girl didn't seem to slow down, luckily as she had the bag it was easier for Arthur catch up. As he closing the gap she looked over her shoulder, giving him an evil grin. "What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Something was unsettling about that smile but she quickly threw the bag over a barrier and disappeared in the crowd. Arthur reached the barriers panting from the run, looking to where the bag now was. He looked up reading the sign above the barriers. He felt a stone drop in his stomach as he read 'Eurostar' above his head. He looked over the barrier to his suitcase. Maybe if he was quick he would be able to get back and catch his train, then his flight. He looked round and quickly went through the barriers.

"Visiting Francis today sir. You're just in time for the train." Another girl appeared from nowhere.

"No, I'm trying to get to New..." England started to protest, but the girl pushed him all the way to the train. She nudged him onto his own private carriage and waved him good bye. Arthur couldn't believe what had just happened. He regretfully sighed and took his seat. Pulling out his mobile he texted Alfred. "On Eurostar, bag got nicked. I'll text you when I get the next flight to your house. May take a while." He sighed as the message sent. Leaning back on his seat he tried to work out what to do next. As he was in his own private compartment there was no one to talk to. He closed his eyes and waited for the train to start moving. He heard the engine start up as the train began to move. The soft vibration moved through the train signalling the start of the journey. In a few hours he will be back on course to Alfred's.

"You know you shouldn't be playing with boys Arthur." Arthur went ridged. He knew that voice only too well. "You should know much better than that." Francis stood at the door. A smirk on his face.

"Francis! I knew you had something to do with this!" Arthur shouted getting to his feet.

"Moi?" He pointed innocently to himself. "Why would I do something like this? You're the one coming into my country." He winked suggestively. England forced himself to look away.

"Can't you say anything without it sound perverted." Arthur was disgusted that he was stuck with Francis for this journey.

"Well you know me Arthur." He approached Arthur. Arthur was stubbornly looking away from Francis so he was shocked when he realised how close he was. "As I said earlier. I expected much more of you. Fooling around with inexperienced boys. Shame on you Arthur."

"What are you saying?" Arthur said on edge. He couldn't of known.

"I thought it was clear." Francis pushed Arthur down to his seat, leaning on his shoulders. "You seem to prefer those who know what they're doing." Arthur pushed Francis away.

"You know nothing about that!" He snapped.

"Or is it a dominance thing?" Francis eyed Arthur suspiciously.

"Now what are you on about you bloody frog?" Arthur stood up levelling with Francis. Francis quickly wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist pulling him towards him. Arthur paled as he felt Francis' member against his own.

"It's easy to dominate an inexperienced partner. You get away with..." He tightened his grip. "... well anything." Francis gave Arthur a seductive smile. Arthur could feel his face heating up, his whole body trembling. He couldn't look away from Francis, his blue eyes had locked his emerald ones. "You're playing seme behind my back again, aren't you?" Arthur couldn't say anything, sliding Francis' hand away from him. He slowly shook his head but kept eye contact. Francis moved one step towards him, Arthur backed away unable to escape, his retreat was only halted by his back reaching the wall of the carriage. Before Arthur tried to shuffle sideways, Francis quickly put both hands on the wall cutting off Arthur's escape route. Francis lent forwards his expression darkening. " Arthur... I know when you're lying to me." His lips only inches away from Arthur's. Arthur was going to take it as well if he hadn't suddenly felt a surge of courage. He wasn't giving in this easily to that frog. He ducked under Francis' arm and ran for the door. France though surprised quickly reached out and caught Arthur's jacket. He grinned as Arthur instinctively ditched the jacket and continued his futile efforts to escape. "Is that why you wanted to see him? You needed a kick?" Francis watched Arthur proceed to try and pull the door off the wall. It had to open Arthur told himself. It had to.

"Why won't the bloody door open?" He shouted in anger. There was a small cough behind him. Arthur turned and saw the small silver key round Francis' finger.

"Is this what you're after?" He asked smugly. Arthur paused for a moment, Francis had locked the door on him. But he had to be cautious, there was no way of knowing what he would do. Arthur held out his hand.

"Just give it back Francis." He said calmly. "Just give it back."

"How badly do you want to get out of here?" Francis asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Arthur shouted back. He could feel his frustration building.

"I don't know whether to make you search or work for your freedom." France smirked again. Arthur felt his anger turning to fear. He knew what Francis deemed as 'work' and didn't want anything to do with it. "Running off without telling me and playing with children. You're as bad as Antonio."

"Don't you dare compare me with him!" Arthur shouted back. Francis just seemed to chuckle. Turning back to the door Arthur kicked it in frustration. While he was turned Francis quickly slipped the key into a hiding spot. He knew what game he wanted to play. Arthur turned back to him, a slightly confused expression turning to shock as he realised Francis had hidden the key.

"I've decided you have to search for it." He smiled seductively at Arthur. Arthur sighed and decided it was probably best to get the key and get out before the Frenchmen had any other ideas or games to play. He reluctantly walked over the Francis who waited patiently smirking at him. Arthur first started to check Francis' top pockets in his shirt, patting down his chest. Francis gasped as Arthur's hands moved over his chest and down his sides. Arthur felt his face heat up. France was loving every minute of this and he hated it. As he finished patted down to Francis' sides he started to wish he would find it quickly. As Arthur went down to kneeling so he could search Francis' waist and legs he came eye level with a certain place. "Do you enjoy the view down there?" Francis purred, running his hand through Arthur's hair. Arthur quickly tried to shake off Francis' hand not liking his position at the moment. Then he felt him hand brush against something hard. Luckily it was small and key shaped.

"Hah!" He cried out. Arthur looked up to Francis' face looking for some sort of upset, but Francis just seemed more pleased. Arthur felt his hand tremble as Francis' expression could only be described as his rape face.

"Well..." Francis' voice dripped with poison and lust. "... go and get it." Arthur didn't back down, he got up, drawing himself to full height and walked round behind Francis to reach into his pocket. As Arthur slid his hand into Francis pocket, Francis made a very suggestive noise. Arthur wanted to be here for the shortest amount of time. As he felt round the outline of the key, he tried to grab it. Francis pulled on his arms, forcing Arthur to press against the Frenchmen. Francis feeling Arthur's member against him moaned and tried to press against it. Arthur was desperately trying to pull the key out of Francis pocket realising it was under another layer of material. "You'll have to go deeper than that." Francis smiled. Arthur was fed up of this now, he was going to get out and get out now. With a sudden change in attitude he forced Francis to the floor, pulling down his trousers and boxers. Francis cried out in shock as the Brit stripped him. After pulling Francis' patriotic boxers off of his body, Arthur shook them until the small silver key fell to the floor.

"Yes!" Arthur picked up the key turning to jam it into the lock and escape this nightmare. As he reached the door, he tried to get the key in the lock, but a strong hand pulled his wrist of course and a body pressed him up against the door. Francis pinned him to the door, preventing his escape. Arthur could feel Francis member pressing against him. Francis tutted behind him.

"Bold move Arthur. You nearly escaped. Nearly." He slipped one hand round and found Arthur's tie. Tightening his grip he pulled Arthur away from the door. Arthur was out of ideas, he had tried everything. Francis pulled down on the tie forcing Arthur to his knees. "Come on Arthur." Francis lead him back to some seats, sitting himself down. Arthur saw Francis' member was waiting ready for him. "Your masters waiting." Arthur was forced to crawl after him. His pride and dignity had been shattered as he'd been reduced to be a plaything for Francis. Once Arthur was sitting in front of him, Francis looked him up and down, grinning again. "Arthur... looking at my state you are overdressed. I trust you don't need my help to sort this out." Arthur looked down as she started to unbutton his shirt. Francis watched him as Arthur's chest was revealed, Francis gave a wolf whistle causing Arthur's face to flush to a deeper shade of red. As the shirt was discarded Francis pulled on the tie. "I think you know what I want now..." He purred, bringing Arthur's chin to rest on the cushion in between his legs.

"How could I not." He said sarcastically. Opening his mouth reluctantly.

"If I feel any teeth, you won't walk off this train." Francis said in a threatening tone. Arthur knew when it came to these matters, Francis wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat. Arthur gently wrapped his mouth around Francis throbbing member, his tongue moving round it best he could. Francis let out a pleasurable moan, his hand returning to running through Arthur's hair. "You've learnt well... or have you been getting extra practice?" Francis asked coyly. Arthur quickly moved and deep throated him. Francis tensed up letting out a low moan. "That's...Ahh...New." He managed to force out. Arthur hearing Francis moan pulled away from him. Francis was about to object but he saw that devious glint in Arthur's eyes. Arthur griped Francis' member and licked the sensitive tip. Francis gripped harder on the seat as Arthur teased him more. "Arthur..." He gasped, Arthur moved to lick the full length of his hard member. His tongue slid up and down pushing Francis to his limits. As Francis realised his moans were becoming louder and his blood pumping faster. He needed to quickly move on or else he wouldn't get the full enjoyment he had planned. "Arthur... you can stop now."

"Why?" Arthur looked up confused. He was now full of lust, wanting only to pleasure Francis until he screamed. Francis pulled Arthur up to his lap. Arthur moved up straddling him and soon found himself and the Frenchman locking lips. Tongues fighting for dominance as the pulled each other closer. Arthur's hands pulling at Francis' shirt, tearing it open so he could feel Francis' toned chest. Francis broke the kiss and moved to Arthur's neck, biting down and sucking. Arthur moaned, arching his back, pressing it against Francis' bear chest. As Francis pulled away he could see the clear red mark on Arthur's neck. He smiled, knowing that Alfred would want some explanation to the mark. Francis turned his attention to Arthur's bare chest, sliding his hand up to pinch Arthur's nipple. Arthur let out another moan, this louder then the last. Francis sunk his teeth back into the Brits neck, causing him to cling even tighter to him. Francis glanced down to the bulge in Arthur's trousers.

"Your getting excited now. I think it's cruel to tease you any more." Francis whispered seductively. England didn't say anything but pulled Francis towards him. Francis smiled and lowered Arthur to the ground. Undoing Arthur's belt he slid down Arthur's trousers. Turning Arthur round so he was on all fours, Francis pulled down his boxers as well. He positioned himself behind Arthur pressing his now painful member against Arthur's entrance. Running a finger up and down Arthur's back causing him to tense up. "Arthur... you need to relax." He purred.

"Just do it before I lose it!" Arthur growled at him.

"As you wish." Francis pressed his member into Arthur. Arthur moaned as he felt Francis stretch him. Francis went in slowly, partly because he didn't want to hurt Arthur but he also knew that this drove Arthur mad. As Francis dragged it out and went in a second time Arthur's arms nearly gave way, but he was able to hold his ground. He couldn't cope with the rush he was getting, finding it hard to regain any self control. After the first few thrusts Francis picked up the pace, pounding inside of Arthur. Arthur's breathing went ragged and he panted and moaned as Francis went deeper reaching his pleasure spot. He started to scream as Francis pounded that causing surges to shoot up and down Arthur's body.

"Is that...all you can do?" Arthur panted.

"What do you mean?" Francis questioned slightly confused.

"Alfred isn't afraid of... going harder." He said s a challenge. Francis smiled and became rougher with him. Arthur cried out in lust as Francis gripped him harder. Arthur's arms buckled as he went down to his elbows. Francis still pounding him from behind.

"Arthur..." Francis moaned. Arthur could tell Francis was reaching his climax.

"Francis..." Arthur moaned, Francis gripping him tighter and hammering him faster.

"Arthur..." Francis moaned again, he voice breaking slightly.

"Francis!" Arthur felt himself tighten up as he climaxed.

"Arthur!" Francis climaxed inside of him, his seed filling the Brit. The pair collapsed on each other, panting heavily. Francis pulled himself up and plopped himself down on the seats, trying to regain some control over his breathing. He and Arthur hadn't done that in such a long time. Seeing that lust in his eyes and hearing him moan was beautiful. Arthur dragged himself to the seats opposite him, lying across them facing away from him. "Was I better then that boy Arthur?" Francis asked. Arthur didn't respond. "Arthur?" He paused waiting for a response. He was about to ask again when he heard Arthur's gentle snore. Francis smiled, Arthur was sound asleep. He'd had a very tiring journey. "Sleep well Arthur." Francis stood up, picking his own clothes up and dressed himself as quietly as he could. He picked up Arthur's clothes and lay them over him to keep him warm. He found the silver key and let himself out. Closing the door behind him he hung a 'Do not disturb' sign around the handle. Smiling he wandered off leaving Arthur to recover, happy with himself and began to plan when and how to disrupt Arthur's travel next time.


End file.
